1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a television, and more particularly to a display device and a television comprising a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices including a display panel have been known in the past (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-200046).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-200046 discloses a display device including a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as PDP) (display panel), a plate-shaped chassis disposed behind the PDP so as to cover the rear surface of the PDP, a circuit board for digital signal processing that is attached to the rear surface of the chassis, and a conductive back cover (cover member) that is arranged so as to cover the rear and sides of the chassis and that constitutes a rear case. Here, although not described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-200046, it is considered that a circuit that drives the PDP is provided on the rear surface of the PDP separately from the aforementioned circuit board for digital signal processing and that the rear of the circuit that drives the PDP is covered by the plate-shaped chassis. Then, it is considered that as a result of the conductive back cover covering the rear and the sides of the chassis, the sides of the PDP drive circuit board are covered. With such a configuration, it is considered that in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-200046, both the plate-shaped chassis and the back cover are used to cover the sides and the rear of the drive circuit board on the rear surface of the PDP, thus inhibiting unnecessary radiation (EMI) emitted from the PDP drive circuit board from leaking to the outside.
However, in the display device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-200046, while unnecessary radiation emitted from the circuit that drives the PDP can be inhibited from leaking to the outside, it is necessary to cover the rear of the PDP drive circuit board with the plate-shaped chassis and also to cover the sides of the PDP drive circuit board by covering the rear and the sides of the chassis with the conductive back cover. Therefore, the back cover constituting the rear case must be made larger in order to cover the rear and the sides of the chassis. Because of this, it is difficult to reduce the size of the back cover.